Twist of Fate
by LucianKnight
Summary: Izumi and Kasane, two different girls are brought back in the past, the time of the Sengoku Period. Nobunaga and the three fools are in for a crazy ride with this two around, especially with Izumi, a girl who loves to fight and shed blood for the heck of it. OC x Nobunaga.
1. Chapter 1

Two different female students from two different regions of Japan were never supposed to enter the Sengoku Period, but fate seems to mock reality, bringing the two back in the past. For what purpose? No one know and it may never be known.

Kasane Kusanagi, an average first year student in high school was living a normal life with her two little brothers that she loves and cares so much. She have become both the twins' mother and father when their parents died. Taking care of them was hard, but she manage to stay on her feet.

When Kotetsu was about to get trampled by a truck, Kasane immediately ran to him, hoping to make it in time. Screaming his name, she ran as fast as her she can and she can her the loud screech of the truck and the lout honking. Everything around her felt slow, and when she managed to get to Kotetsu and grab a hold of him, her left hand accidently pulled the handle of the sword that Kotetsu found lying in the middle of the road. It only took a few seconds for a bright blue light to burst out of the sword, blinding the people around the scene.

When the light disappeared, only Kotetsu was the only one lying on the ground, and Kasane was nowhere to be seen.

Up north of Tokyo in the countryside, a young third year student wearing a black and white school uniform, a pair of black socks reaching up to her thighs, and a pair of black leather, military-like boots was walking down the quiet street with a bored look on her face while chewing on some dango. She has long layered light brown hair tied up in a loose pony-tail, reaching down to her waist, she has a fair light skin tone, and her eyes were deep green.

While walking and thinking about nothing, the necklace on her neck suddenly started to glow, emitting a bright red color. "What the…" She looked down and quickly pulled the necklace out. "…!" Her eyes widened as the bright grew brighter. "Ah!" A gush of wind formed around her, making a vortex.

The bright red light engulfed her entire body and the next thing she knew her body started to feel heavy and she started feeling sleepy.

**~…X…~**

When the two woke up, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kasane ended up outside of the forest, near the beach, and Izumi ended up deep within the forest.

"What the hell just happened?" Izumi asked no one as she got up on her feet. She looked around and not too far from her, she could hear the sound of horses running and people shouting.

Outside of the forest, Kasane was freaking out upon seeing the horses running pass her and the soldiers. She could have sworn that she was in the street with her brothers a few seconds ago.

"Wh-what's happened…!?" She looked around her surrounding and scrambled up on her feet. "Ah!" Her eyes grew wide open at the sight of land in front of her. "No…where am I? This…th-this isn't…ah! That's right!" She quickly turned around. "Kotetsu! Masamune! Where you two!"

Shouting for her brothers' name only seemed to attract two soldiers. When they saw her they both smirk, thinking that she was from the burning village.

_Who are these guys…!?_ Biting her lips, she quickly made a run. It's better than staying in one spot and letting those disgusting soldiers do some nasty stuff on her. Just when she thought she could get away from the soldiers, two wooden spears struck the tree in front of her.

"What a pain." The man with black hair sighed, planting his arms up to his waist.

Then the other soldier spoke. "If you want to blame someone, blame your ruler for allowing himself to so skillfully betray." The smile on his face turned into a smug one. "Now if you want to live, you better not run, little girl." He started approaching Kasane but before he could grab her, a rock the size of a baseball struck him on the back of his head, causing him to fall.

"What!" The other soldier quickly turned his body back, but it was a big mistake for he was suddenly kick on the side of the neck, instantly knocking him out cold.

"!" Kasane's eyes grew wide open upon seeing a young female. It was none other than Akane.

"Man, what a pain." Izumi sighed as she dusted her hands off. It was a coincidence that she saw Kasane. She was only trying to follow the soldiers with their horses that passed her a few minutes ago.

"Hm." She lightly tap the soldier with her left foot. "He's definitely out." She smiled cheerfully. "Are you okay?" She asked and looked at Kasane.

"T-thank you." Kasane said, still in shock from what just happened.

"From the look of your clothes, you're not from here, are you?" Izumi asked.

"Wait! You know! Please, I don't know where I am! I-I need to get back home!" Kasane cried out.

"Sorry, miss. I'm not from here either." Izumi shrugged her shoulders. "I was brought here by something. We're on the same boat, miss." She started walking towards Kasane. "Since we're in the same situation, why don't we stick together and figure out what the hell is going on here." She held her left arm out and Kasane slowly took her hand. "That's good. Now let's get out of here."

"We better go before one of them wakes up." Izumi said. Just when she was about to walk away, someone had grabbed onto her right ankle. Her eyes slightly narrowed and she looked down to see the soldier that she threw a rock on the head

"Y-you're not going to get away from this."

"Oh?" Izumi tilted her head to the side. "I'm not, huh? Well, I can say the same thing to you too, sir." She smiled once again. "Miss, go ran over there. I'll meet you in a few minutes." She pointed her index finger towards the grassland. "Go now, miss."

"Okay!" Kasane nodded her head.

Kasane wanted to stay and help out the taller female, but when she saw the confident in Izumi's eyes, she knew that she will be fine.

"See ya~!" Izumi waved her hand and when she could no longer see Kasane, her cheerful expression changed into a cold one. "I wasn't going to do this, but since this is war, I have no choice." She said coldly and she pulled out one of the spears from the tree. "You should have just stayed dead until I left, sir."

She raised the spear up in the air. "Heh." She smiled, a sadistic laugh came out of her mouth as she thrusted the spear right through the soldier's skull. "Now that's more like it~!" She implanted the spear deep into the ground. "I might as well do the same with your little friend." She turned back to the other soldier as she pulled the other spear out of the tree.

A few minutes later, Kasane was nervous to be alone. The woman she met said that they'll meet and that she won't take long. Not knowing where she is, is really making her scared.

"I'm back! Sorry for making you wait, miss!" Izumi said, running out of the trees.

Kasane's eyes fell to Izumi's boots. It was a bit hard to see but when she focused, she could see red liquid covering Akane's boots.

"Let's go!"

The moment Izumi said those words, a bunch of soldiers suddenly started running to them.

"…aw, shit."

**~…X…~**

"This is just great." Izumi sarcastically said, her eyes glued to the rope tied around her wrist. "I didn't think that we'd get caught easily by them." She smiled and looked at Kasane.

_Masamune! Kotetsu…!_ Kasane looked towards the soldier guarding the cell. _What now…? Just what is this place? How did I end up here al-_

"Hey!" Izumi spoke, cutting Kasane out of her thought. "Your face says that you don't know how you got here, and you're all alone, am I right?" She asked and she scrambled up on her feet. "Just to tell you, you're not the only one who ended up in this world. Remember that."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kasane bowed her head down.

"By the way, I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Izumi Kurosawa. What's yours, miss?" Izumi smiled and titled her head to the side, waiting for Kasane to answer her one simple little question.

"I'm Kasane Kusanagi."

"Great!" Izumi beamed her another smile. "Before we escape from here, you need to calm down first."

"H-how can you be so calm about this?" Kasane asked. "We don't even know where we are."

"Hmm…" Izumi looked away and stopped to the other prisoners. All of them were females. "It's better than panicking." She smiled a little. "Panicking in a situation like this will only get you killed."

Kasane looked to the back of the cell, finally seeing the female prisoners. She didn't even notice them until now.

_Huh…? Why is everyone wearing weird clothes…? _She thought and she looked back at Izumi, who still had her gaze at them. Sweats rolled down her face, her heart beating against her chest. Thoughts of her family came flooding in her mind. As she stared at the prisoners and Izumi, her mouth opened.

"Don't tell me…I'm dreaming…?"

Hearing Kasane, Izumi turned to Kasane and raised her eyebrows up. "Huh…? Dreaming?" She said. _Well, this is definitely not a dream._ She thought, because if this was a dream, then she wouldn't feel the pain on her wrist.

Kasane started talking to herself, trying to make herself believe that everything that is happening is nothing more than just a dream. She laughed and nodded her head. "Yep! This is just a dream! Haha! Really, here I was, getting desperate!"

Izumi's eyelids fell halfway at Kasane's foolishness. "This isn't a dream, Kasane…" She whispered under her breath, but Kasane didn't hear her, nor did the rest of the prisoners. She sighed and just when she was about to step towards Kasane, a young female with two pig-tails slowly walked over to Kasane. She watched the girl with uninterested eyes.

"Excuse me." She tapped Kasane by the shoulders, making Kasane jump.

"Wah!" Kasane quickly turned her body back.

The female quickly took a step back, feeling a bit guilty for scaring Kasane even more. "I…I'm sorry." She spoke in a soft voice.

"N…no." Kasane spoke. "That felt so real that it scared me…"

Izumi sighed and looked away. _That's because this is real._

"What is it?" Kasane asked with a tiny smile on her face.

"Nothing. I just thought you might be hurt…."

"A 'dream'…huh." Another female voice spoke up. Izumi blinked and turned her head towards the voice. "Well, I can see why you'd want to believe that. Since all of us are going to be _sold_." Her tone seem to have lost all its faith in being save. Well it's only natural. With the war going on, everyone, especially the poor ones would lose their hope.

"S…sold?" Kasane spoke nervously. This is one scary nightmare she is having right now.

The older lady explained the situation, and why everything was a mess for them. Sayo, the other young lady started crying, saying that she would never see her little brother ever again.

A sudden pain shot Kasane in the chest as she gaze at Yone's crying face. Of course, she would feel the girl's pain. She too have little brothers that she needs to return to as soon as possible.

But first, she needed to wake up from this nightmare.

The older lady also began talking about her loss, about her daughter being taken away. She sighed, and leaned back against the cold wall. "Anyway, you better resign yourself. We'll never see our families' agai-!"

***Thud***

Everyone shot their heads up towards Izumi, who had just kicked the wooden door. "Now, now." She spoke, a smile glued to her face. "Don't say those kind of things, miss." She turned around, the rope on her wrist slowly fell to the ground.

"!" Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the rope.

"H-how did you…" Kasane raised her eyes back up to Akane.

"Easy." Kasane smiled and pulled out a tiny knife out of her shirt pocket. "It was a good thing that I carried this with me today."

"Y-you had that all along!?" Kasane exclaimed. She couldn't believe this. There's definitely something different about Izumi, and she better be careful around her.

"If you ladies want to get out of here, then do it." Izumi said, twirling the knife around her finger. She walked up to Kasane and cut the rope around her wrist. "Here, free the others. I'll take care of the rest." She handed the tiny knife to Kasane and walked back to the wooden door.

"Yo, mister!" She called out to the soldier, kicking the wooden bars.

"Huh?" The soldier turned around and at the moment, a fist met his face.

"Heh." Izumi grinned mischievously as she grabbed the soldier by the face, pulling his face towards her. She slammed the soldier's face right on the wooden bars. "Too easy, sir. Kasane, do you have anything to unlock this gate?" She asked.

"H-hold on." Kasane stood up, still feeling a bit shock from seeing Izumi knocking the soldiers out.

Kasane pulled out a hairpin out of her pocket. It took her a few minutes for her to unlock the gate. "Wow! This actually worked!" She said happily.

"Good job." Izumi said, patting Kasane on the head. "Now, let's go."

As Kasane helped the females, Izumi on the other side was softly kicking the soldier on the ground. "Hm, I should get this." She leaned down and grabbed the sword from the soldier's waist.

"Hey! What's going on down there!?" Another soldiers ran down the stairs. "What the! Hey!" He shouted and pulled his sword out of his scabbard.

"Kasane!" Izumi grabbed a wooden stick close to her and threw the stick to Kasane.

"Ah!" Kasane barely manage to catch the wooden stick. "Thanks!"

"Hey! What's going on here?! Answer me!" The soldier shouted angrily.

"This." Before the soldier could react, Izumi was already under him. She trusted the sword upward, hitting him right in the chin. She could have use the sword inside the scabbard, but there were innocent people that didn't need to see blood right now.

"Wow!" Kasane grinned. "How did you do that!?"

"A-amazing." Yone said. "A girl…fighting…"

"No time to talk. Hurry up." Izumi pushed the soldier away from her. "Come on, guys."

**~…X…~**

Outside, three men heard the noises coming from the inside.

One of the man's right ear twitched. "Hmm~" He turned around and called out to the other man with a feminine feature. "Gorouza! There's some kind of ruckus coming from the inside."

The feminine-looking young man placed his giant sword to his back before looking at another young man, a few years younger than him. "They may have noticed our raid. Kuranosuke, scout the area and report back."

"…Got it." The shorter haired young man nodded his head before jumping over the wooden fence.

Hearing someone coming to him, he quickly hid behind the building, getting his guns ready. _In a situation like this, it has to be an instant kill…_ He inhaled deeply, getting ready to kill whoever is coming his way.

Kasane got her wooden stick ready, hoping to strike whoever is waiting for her after hearing the noises coming a few feet away from her.

_I'll strike the moment they pass by!_

"!" Both paused, seeing a person that they never expected to encounter.

"Huh…?" Kuranosuke blinked. _Why is there a girl out here? She's so short. _He thought. "Hey…you there, what are-ugh!" Rocks suddenly came flying towards the back of him, knocking him out.

"Are you okay!?" The young lady and the older one popped out of the bushes where they were hiding. "What happened?"

"I don't think this shortie is one of the castle guards…" Kasane replied back, pointing her index finger at the young man on the ground with a giant bump on his head.

"Ahhh!" A voice shouted. "Kura's dead!" He looked at Kasane, and seeing that she was holding a "weapon", he charged towards her, his spear ready to strike her down. "Damn you, Imagawas!"

"!" Kasane took a step back.

"What are you doing, Kasane!?" A familiar voice shouted.

A loud sound of metal clashing broke out in the air.

"I-Izumi!" Kasane's eyes grew wide open. Izumi had blocked the attack with the sword she had taken from the soldier.

"Huh?" The man blinked and titled his head. "Wha!" He screamed as he was suddenly flipped. "Uwah!" He was thrown right down to Kuronosuke.

Izumi sighed and turned to Kasane. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Oh my, what exactly happened here…?"

Both Izumi and Kasane turned their heads towards the new voice. It was the feminine-looking young man. "Who are you?"

**~…X…~**

From what he heard from the women, the young man couldn't help but laugh. "Haha, so the 'prisoners' rescued themselves! Looks like…with this war going on, you Owari women are toughen up."

"Um, who are you?" Kasane asked.

"My apologies. I'm Niwa Gorouzaemon Nagahide, vassal to Lord of Owari, the Lord of Nagoya Caste."

_Oh…now this makes sense. _Izumi's eyes narrowed a bit as she stared at Gorouza. If Gorouza was telling the truth, then she didn't have to waste her time guessing where she and Kasane are. _We're in the Sengoku Period. And by the lord of Nagoya….he's talking about none other than….Oda Nobunaga…this is just getting more complicated._

"We were ordered to come get the prisoners at Narumi Castle…" Gorouza said.

Inuchiyo happily walked over to Izumi. "Hey! Hey! How'd you do that back then?" He asked. "You were amazing! I never knew any girl who could flip a man!"

"Kasane here can flip you too, if she wanted to." Izumi smiled and pointed her thumb towards Kasane. "I'm Izumi Kurosawa."

**~…X…~**

After some talk between Yone and Gorouza, they headed towards the battlefield where the Lord was.

"Isn't this a bit strange, Mr. Niwa." Kasane said as they ran through the forest.

"Please, call me Gorouza. And I know."

"I have a feeling they've taken horses to get ahead of us." Izumi said, her eyes glued ahead.

Just when they got out of the forest Izumi wasn't wrong. There were soldiers with their horses waiting for them.

"Did you truly think you'd escape from the castle so easily?" One of the soldier said with a smug smile on his face. "It seems like the fool's trained up some brats of their own." The smug on his face grew. "And there's even girls! Maybe you were left behind when the army marched, and now you're playing a little war game here."

Izumi tightened her hold on the sword in her hand. "Girls, huh…" She looked up, her eyes dead serious. She wasn't the only one who went quite. Inuchiyo was trembling from her side.

"Shut up." Inuchiyo spoke. "I…I…Well, I…I wanted to go with my master!" He shouted and charged up towards the group of soldiers. He was accompanied by Izumi running behind him, already unsheathing the sword out of the scabbard.

"!" Gorouza blinked as he watched the two easily defeating the soldiers. He was more surprised at seeing Izumi. She wasn't holding back at all.

"I'll show you what this girl can do!" Izumi shouted angrily, slashing her sword to any of the enemy who got within her reach. They're all going to be dead.

No one will make fun of women while she's around.

"Miss Kurosawa is quite a girl…" Gorouza quietly said, trying his best to pretend that the woman in front of him is not a monster of war. But she looks like one.

"I know." Kasane smiled and nodded her head. "Her fighting style are mix with different martial arts."

""Different…?"

"Karate, taekwondo, muay thai, and Chinese martial arts. It's crazy."

"That's very interesting." Gorouza said even though half of what Kasane said didn't make sense to him. "Anyway, this is a perfect change for you and the others to leave. Since Inuchiyo's lost it and Miss Kurosawa fighting the soldiers, we'll join in the fray and buy you some time. Escape when you the chance, Kasane."

"No." Kasane shook her head and lifted her wooden stick. "I'll fight too!"

"But…"

"Izumi and I were the ones who first talked about escaping. Don't worry, if you look closely, you can tell I was raised in a dojo! No matter what happen, I'm sure to win! And I can't just leave Izumi here." Kasane smiled and patted her arm muscle. "She and I are in this together!"

_Sure to…? Smiling in a situation like this…not only her, but her, too. _Gorouza looked at Izumi from the corner of his eye. _But her smile is completely different from Kasane. It's like she enjoys hurting those soldiers instead of trying to help the others from escaping. I wonder what Miss Kurosawa really is. I guess there are other strange people in this world besides my master._

Seeing as Kasane was determine to stay and fight, he didn't push her any further. "Then…I'll take these guys." He said and ran off to the other direction.

_***Wsh***_

"!" With her quick reflex, Kasane was able to dodge the oncoming arrows.

"Win, you said?" The soldier said as he got another arrow ready. "I'm impressed that you made it this far with those girly legs of yours. But don't think that we'll let you win easily. How about you be good and go back the castle?"

Hearing those mockery coming out of the soldier's mouth, Izumi shot the man a glare before picking up a spear from the ground that one of the soldiers drop after killing him.

"Don't you dare put us down just because we're girls!" She shouted angrily, her eyes flashing murder as she threw the spear, and before the man could react, the spear had already impaled him right on the chest. The other soldiers got their bow and arrows ready. Izumi quickly grabbed another sword lying from the ground and charged towards the soldiers.

Her eyes clearly shows that none of them will stay alive after this. She easily cut her way through the oncoming arrows by slashing them in half. The others couldn't believe what they were seeing. Is this even possible? How can a young female fight like this? This can't be real, but it wasn't fake as they watch Izumi slices the men in their throat.

As for Kasane, she still thinks this is a dream, so it didn't really bothered her about the blood splashing on Izumi's face or the scary face she was putting on.

"I got to fight too." Kasane made a fist before running off to the rest of the soldiers.

**~…X…~**

Spear and wooden stick clash one another. Kasane was able to defend herself from a man, but with the armor he was wearing, it was difficult for her to land a good blow.

_Torso hit..!_ She swings her stick right on the soldier's torso, but it barely did any damage, and it was her who got hurt more. _My hands gone numb..!_

"!" Kasane felt a presence of another soldier behind her and she quickly turned around, raising her stick in front of her, stopping the attack. The strong force had her push back by several feet. "I can read their moves without a problem…but this weapon is not going to last forever." She looked down to see her weapon crumbling bit by bit.

Kasane tried to calm her breathing, but with these many soldiers coming nonstop, she didn't have time to take a break. She looked towards where Izumi was at, and she too was fighting nonstop, her clothes was mostly covered in blood now, yet she still kept going.

_I can't lose. I won't lose!_ Seeing the soldiers running towards her, Kasane quickly got up on her feet. "Ahhhhh!" She was ready to fight again. If she wanted to protect the innocents, then she better fight, just like Izumi, but she didn't know that Izumi wasn't fighting to protect the innocents, she was fighting because she likes it, nothing more.

***Bang***

A loud gunshot echoed in the forest, and the birds flapping their wings in the sky.

"!" The sword of the soldiers who was about to attack Kasane was shattered into small pieces. "What the!"

"Eh! I did that!?" Kasane asked to herself with a shocking expression. "But what was that noise…!?"

Taking Kasane's confusion, one of the soldier attacked her from behind only to be cut down by Izumi on the neck.

"Ugh!" The soldier fell to the ground with a bleeding neck.

"Don't just stand there!" Izumi shouted, her eyes flashing with murder and fire. "We're still fighting here!"

A man riding in a horse spoke. "Next." He ordered his man standing next to him. He grabbed the gun in the soldier's hands, and spins it before aiming for the soldiers charging towards Izumi. His sharp red eyes narrowed before pulling the trigger.

He didn't aim for the man's life, but rather to his sword. Again, the swords shattered easily by the impact of the gunshot. As for Izumi she took this time to turn around and stab the soldier right in the neck, pushing the sword right through his flesh as far as she can.

"Man, why gotta ruin the fun?" Izumi asked no one, the anger and fire in her eyes gone. "I was just about to play with him a bit longer." She mumbled before looking at whoever shot the soldier's sword.

The female prisoner gasped upon seeing the man. She knew him. "Wh-why is he here?!"

"W-who's there…!?" One of the soldiers shouted. He was one of the lucky one who was still alive.

"Rather, who are you?" The man spoke in a cold tone. Clearly, just by looking at him, he was not someone to be messed with. There was an aurora surrounding him, an aurora full of power and authority. "I don't recall handing my people to the Imagawas. This is my territory, dogs."

The soldiers flinched at seeing none other than the lord of Owari.

_My territory…?_ Kasane blinked as she is unable to take her eyes off the man.

Then there was a young man suddenly running towards Sayo, one of the female prisoners. "Sis!" He shouted happily.

"Kotarou…?" Sayo's eyes began to tear up.

_So he's Nobunaga. A bit too young to be a lord if you ask me. _Izumi thought as she turned her back away from the rest. She was covered in blood and since she was already dirty, she might as well continue finishing off the others that were still alive.

_Maybe that picture in the textbook was him in his old age. Heh. That's so funny._

She softly chuckled and began swinging her two swords side to side, trying to remove as much blood as possible.

The three fools came running towards Nobunaga, but his eyes were glued to Izumi. Unlike everyone, she wasn't even looking at his direction. He did notice Kasane but he paid no attention to her. He was more interested in the girl covered in blood.

She wasn't showing any respect to him. That's rude.

"My lord!" Gorouza spoke. "How goes the fight against Yamaguchi…"

Nobunaga blinked and looked down at his vassal. Before he could even speak, Kasane slowly walked up to him.

"Excuse me…"

"Kasane." Gozoura turned his head over his shoulder.

"Are you that lord that no one has faith in?" Kasane suddenly asked but with no ill intention. She was just curious, that's all.

Nobunaga didn't react at her sudden question. "…Who are you, girl?" He asked in a bored tone, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"M-My lord! This is Kasane Kusanagi. She and Miss Kurosawa helped free the prisoners." Gorouza said.

"Kurosawa…" Nobunaga looked back at the young female standing by herself, still swinging her swords.

"That is her over there, my Lord." Gorouza turned around and pointed his finger towards Izumi.

"Izumi!" Kasane called out to Izumi only to be ignored. "Huh…? What is she doing?"

Izumi raised her head up and walked toward the trees. "I'll be back." She said to no one in particular.

"Okay, please be careful out there!" Kasane shouted before turning back to Nobunaga. "My Lord, please make this a country where everyone can live together with their family."

Nobunaga's eyes narrowed even more. "…Family…?"

Thinking that this was some kind of joke, the soldiers ordered Kasane to step away from Nobunaga who had grabbed a spear from one his men.

"My Lord!" Gorouza started waving his hands. "This is just a child joking, yes! If you might forgive her!"

Nobunaga ignored Gorouza plead as he raised the spear up in the air while Kasane was not aware of what was going on.

"You mustn't my Lord! Please don't do this…Lord Nobunaga!"

"!" Kasane's eyes grew wide open, seeing the spear pass her by mere inches. Everyone went silent, seeing a soldier get stab in the chest behind Kasane.

"Damn…" The soldier dropped his sword and fell to the ground. He was so close in killing Kasane, but luck was not with him today.

Some of the blood had splashed on Kasane's cheek. She slowly raised her hand up and felt the warm blood. "….!"

"I came back to see a shock Kasane. What'd you guys do?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the direction of the voice to see Izumi dragging a dead body behind her with a tiny smile on her face.

"I…Izumi…" Kasane spoke quietly, her mouth fell wide open. If this wasn't a dream, then all those fighting she'd seen Izumi and the blood splashing on her was real.

"Hm?" Izumi blinked and tilted her head a bit. "What is it?" She asked, unfazed at the fresh new dead body behind Kasane. "Oh, a fresh one, I see." She nodded her head and dropped the body she was holding to the ground.

Nobunaga's eyes narrowed. There was something different about the older girl.

"I-I…Izumi…"

"Yes?"

"Izumi….this….this isn't a dream…" With one last deep breath, Kasane fainted, falling to the ground. The women came running towards her with worries on their faces.

"Kasane!"

"…so she finally found out that this isn't a dream." Izumi said as she wiped the blood from her right eye. It didn't really do much as her hand was too covered in blood of her enemies. "Oh well. It was expected from her to react like that." She shrugged her shoulders and began walking towards the group.

While the women tried to wake Kasane up, Izumi made her way over to the soldier that was stabbed a few minutes ago. "You know, if you're gonna kill someone, at least stab them in the right spot." She said to Nobunaga.

Nobunaga gazed down at her bloody form. There's definitely something wrong with this girl, but seeing as she didn't freak out about this whole thing, she might be useful to him.

"Because if you don't…they're gonna come back and bite you in the ass, sir." Izumi smiled innocently before stabbing the soldier into the heart and into the head.

"!" The people around her looked at her with a shock expression, except for Nobunaga.

He'd seen worse before. This is nothing new to him.

"Now this is a finishing blow~!" She pushed the swords further down to the ground and a sound of something cracking was heard. "There, all done. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go. Please take Kasane with you." She smiled and bowed her head down.

"Miss Kurosawa….just who are you?" Gorouza asked wearily. Fear was written in his eyes as he stared at Akane smiling face. He knew that she was faking that smile of hers. No one smiles while killing a person, unless they're really out of it.

"Izumi is fine, and I'm just a normal high school senior student." She replied back.

"A what…?"

"Return to Nagoya." Nobunaga said. "Gorouza…bring that along as well."

"Yes, my Lord, but what about…"

"The same goes for her." Nobunaga said without looking back. He didn't care about the two girls' being save or whatever, he cares about being able to use them. He saw how they fight so there's no way he'll let this change slip away.

"Just to tell you something, I'm not gonna get into another cell." Izumi said. "I don't think you want to see your men dead the next day. I know who are you, sir. You want power, then you better start listening to others." She knows Nobunaga because of history and she also knows what will happen to him in the future.

But she won't tell him. Because that will ruin the flow of time, and there is no way she will change the future further. Just being in the past messes up the time already. Anymore will be bad.

Nobunaga turned his head back and there was a very tiny smile on his face. This girl has taken his interest. No one has ever talked to him like the way she had talked to him, well, except for Kasane. They were kind of the same, but Izumi, she's more straightforward and doesn't sugar coat her words. She gets right to the point. Looks like things are about to get even more interesting from now on.

**~…X…~**


	2. Chapter 2

Izumi was not happy. Not one bit at all. She told that Nobunaga that she wasn't going to go in another cell, but no, she was forcefully thrown in a cell along with Kasane who was still out of conscious.

She really meant that she will hurt the guards and she did. In the first day, she already hurt three guards who was dumb enough to come close to the cell to hand her and Kasane food. She lashed out at them and even to the female workers.

Is this what she gets for helping his people? Being treated like shit? Hell no. The only thing that's holding her back from breaking out of the cell is Kasane and the three fools visiting the two of them and reassuring her that they will be free soon.

Two days and she's already feeling like she's loosing herself. She really doesn't like being stuck in one place, especially in a tiny space.

Izumi slowly opened her right eye and looked at the opening of the cell towards the sky. It was already morning. Another day of being stuck in a damn cell. She sighed and straightened her back against the cold hard wall and looked at Kasane, who was still out.

When is she gonna wake up? Izumi sighed once more. All she need is for Kasane to wake up so they can get out of here. If Kasane still isn't awake by the end of the day, she will leave her in the cell.

She looked away from Kasane and looked at the female workers walking around the outside of the cell. They were there to bring the two food after what happened yesterday. Male guards were not allowed to come to the cell because of Izumi being a scary prisoner.

She glared coldly at the female workers who in turned gave her a look after placing the meals on the ground. She scoffed at their annoyance. Stupid workers. There's nothing wrong with a female handling a sword. Those workers sees her and Kasane as if they're something bad that they need to stay away from.

An angry mark appeared on her head after hearing them again whispering to one another. Even at this time, women are gossiping like a bunch of teenage girls.

"Shut up!" She shouted angrily. "If you all are gonna whisper, then do it outside! Don't act like I'm not here! I can hear everything you annoying women are saying!"

The workers flinched at her outburst and they all scurried away.

Izumi grumbled under her breath. When she gets out of there she was going to cut out all their hair.

Damn workers.

"AHHHHH!"

She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Kasane, who suddenly jolted up from her sleep. She can see the shorter girl patting and sweating. She must've have been having a nightmare.

"You're finally awake." Izumi said, getting Kasane's attention. "Bad dream?"

Kasane tried to calm her breathing before answering Izumi back. "Yes. I…It was during the time when that man was killed behind me."

"Ohh…that." Izumi said lazily. She moved her eyes away from Kasane and suddenly found the two birds resting on the branch interesting. If they're going to be stay here for who knows how long, then she wants Kasane to get used to seeing more people dying.

A soft meow came from the outside of the cell. They both looked towards the sound and saw a white cat staring at them. But then it suddenly started hissing at them.

Izumi, already pissed wasn't going to have this. She glared murder at the cat, dark aurora sipping out of her, and she made a sudden move, enough to make the cat run away from them.

_Stupid cat._ Izumi thought.

Minutes have passed and the two of them haven't touch their meal yet. They were too busy thinking of what to do next. Kasane was thinking about her brothers, while Izumi was thinking about skinning a cat alive.

Izumi heard footsteps and when she looked she saw one of the three fools. She made no move as she watch Inuchiyo leaning down in front of their probably now cold meal while drooling like a waterfall.

Deciding to break the silence, she opened her mouth, "We have visitors."

"Huh?" Kasane lifted her head up and turned to the direction where Izumi's eyes were looking at. "Oh!" She blinked upon seeing Inuchiyo staring hungrily at their meal.

Both student stared at Inuchiyo, whose eyes sparkled, asking if he could eat their food just by looking at them with those puppy eyes.

"Ah." Kasane blinked and tilted her head to the side. "I…I met you at the castle…Inu…Inu-something…" She turned her head back to Izumi for help.

"Inuchiyo."

"Yes, that's right." Kasane smiled and turned back to Inuchiyo.

"Stop staring at their food!"

Another voice came up.

Two more showed up.

Now the three fools are complete.

"Inuchiyo, those are Izumi and Kasane's food." Gorouza said as he stepped forward along with Kuranosuke who had a scowl on his face as always.

"Nice to see you three." Izumi said, smiling at them. "How's it going, shorty?" With her smile turning into a foxy grin, she waited for Kuranosuke to react.

It only took a second for Kuranosuke to react. "What'd you call me, you bitch?!"

"Shorty."

"You little-!"

"Stop!" Gorouza held Kuranosuke back before he could do anything to Izumi. "Calm down."

"She called me a sh-"

"But you're cool." Izumi said, cutting Kuranosuke off. "I mean it. You're pretty cool. I only joke around with people I like." Even though she was smiling, it was fake. Calming someone like him is easy. Just compliment him and he'll be back to normal.

"Gorouza, what happened? Why are Izumi and I in here?" Kasane asked, holding onto the wooden bars.

Gorouza softly smiled with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Our Lord ordered us to see the both of you."

"Why?" Izumi asked. "He threw us here and now he's making you three look after us?"

"I'm sorry. I wish to help you both return to your village, but our Lord ordered us not to."

"When I get my hands on him, I'll beat him up." Izumi said darkly, cracking her hands.

"Please don't say that."

"How dare you say that about our Lord!?" Kuranosuke shouted, pointing his index finger at Izumi. "My Lord is the best, you fool!"

"Both of you, please stop." Gorouza sighed and rubbed his temples. There's no way this two can stay in the same room together. They might kill each other if they are left alone.

Kuranosuke turned to Gorouza. "Let's forget about these two! They're probably foreigners! Or even worst, spy from another clan!"

"Um…" Kasane spoke. "I'm…I'm not a foreigner."

"I'm half." Izumi grinned, already forgotten about her little quarrel with Kuranosuke. "But anyway, I want you to take Kasane out of this cell. At least have one of us out of here. I prefer Kasane. She needs it more than me. And she needs to return home."

"What?" Kasane looked at Izumi with a confuse look. "No. I'm not leaving you here."

"Don't worry." Gorouza smiled. "We will let you two out today."

Both Izumi and Kasane raised their eyebrows up from what they just heard. They're being let out. Finally.

"Yeah, yeah!" Inuchiyo beamed them a smile. He was like a ball of sunshine.

**~…X…~**

**Chapter 3 – Sneak Preview**

With eyes that can match against Nobunaga, Izumi leaned her face closer to the man himself.

"I know something that you don't know, my Lord." She whispered in his ear. "Many things that you don't know."

Nobunaga's crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman in front of him. She got guts to talk to him like this. Too much, actually.

But refreshing.

"Don't piss me off. Or I might kill you, but that would be bad. I may just hurt you badly. I don't want to change the flow of time." She smiled, her eyes turning half-moon shape as she gaze into his red eyes.

"…hm." Nobunaga smirked and leaned his face towards her. She didn't move back. Strong. If he was to move any further he would feel her lips with his. "Are you threatening me, woman?" His voice was cold like ice, but there was a hint of amusement underneath.

"No, I mean it. That's all you have to do, oh, and allow me to do what I want from here on. Promise me those two, and I will pledge my loyalty to you. I promise that I won't betray you. You will be my only lord that I will serve. No one else."

"Hn. Very well then. You will keep your words, woman, and I will keep mine. Do not betray me, or I will kill you myself."

"Not before I kill you first." She smiled softly at him. "I'm just joking, my Lord." She pressed her left index finger on his forehead and pushed him away.

Nobunaga frowned at her pushing him away. He still wanted to play this little game of hers. He smirked inside as he stared at her face. He got her under his fingers.

But she got him under her fingers as well.

"I won't let anyone kill you, my Lord. Not while I'm still here." Izumi looked at him with confidence in her eyes. "I promise you that."

"Ohh. Well then…welcome to the Oda Clan." Nobunaga reached his hand out for her to take. He can use her. He'll use her for anything. She will be one of his powerful tools in this war.

"The pleasure is all mine, my Lord." Izumi took his hand and shook it like a friend shaking its friends' hand. They're not even friends.

From the sideline, Kasane and the other three fools could only watch as their Lord and Izumi look at one another without letting go of the other hand. They may be smiling, but the four can see something more.

Sparks flying and deadly auroras are emitting from the two figures in front of them.

Things are about to get even more interesting.


End file.
